


Convenience

by dani2the_ela



Series: Non-Resident Indian [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas-y, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, I was bored at work, and when i'm bored my mind drifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani2the_ela/pseuds/dani2the_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about conveniences. And prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY should've been focused on working, but I had such a small area to wait that I got bored at some point. And then my mind drifted. Inspired by two colleagues who argued about picking the lock to my boss' office to put a present in there.

Naina leans back in her chair and gets lost in her thoughts for two seconds, before she asks, “Do you think I would get away with it?”

Rodney rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Oh please, of course you would. You’re the Major’s girlfriend."

“Why does everyone think that I would take advantage of his position?” 

“Maybe because you’re not the Second of anything and it’s convenient.” 

“I will have you know that my father is a very wealthy man. If that’s not convenient, I don’t know what is.” 

“What are you saying?”, Evan asks her with a little amusement in his voice, “that I’m after your father’s money?” 

“I’m just saying that it’s convenient. And I wouldn’t blame you. It’s a lot of money.” 

“Alright, no more wine for you”, he laughs and takes the glass out of her hands, followed by a whiney “hey!” from Naina. 

“Why is it important on your planet to be wealthy?”, Teyla asks, “in my opinion, there is much more to a person than wealth.” 

“Of course there is, Teyla, but some people are driven to become rich. They’d do almost anything to get money.” 

“Like tricking you into marrying them?” 

When Naina just nods, Ronon snorts and says “Your planet is strange.”

“For the record, I am _not_ after your father’s money.” 

“I think she knows that...”, John takes a sip from his beer, looks at Naina, tilts the bottle in Lorne’s direction and says, “... _but_ he couldn’t buy you out of jail if you get caught.” 

“Would Major Lorne get the money if you’d have to go to prison?”, Ronon asks. 

“Prison? I just want to sneak into Woolsey’s quarters and put a present on his bed! _Prison_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Very short. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> Wishing everyone merry Christmas!


End file.
